


burning like a bridge for your body

by ohmcgee



Series: ohmcgee's mallverse [36]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, Bottom Hal, M/M, actual garbage human Hal Jordan, mallverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Hal hasn’t been in an actual strobe-light having, bass thumping, body grinding club in years, probably when he stopped being able to pass off thirty-six as “late twenties” and started looking like a creep. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	burning like a bridge for your body

“Come on, it’ll be fun,” Wally says as he literally _drags_ Hal out of the car. “You _like_ fun.”

“I like you,” Hal says, tugging Wally up next to him by his belt loops, dipping his head to suck at the bruise he left on Wally’s throat yesterday when he made Wally late for work _again._. “So why don’t we just go back to my place --”

“Stop that,” Wally says, poking him in the chest. “We have to do things. Be _people._ Plus, I want to show you off to all my friends.”

Hal rolls his eyes and pats himself down for his pack of cigarettes before they walk in the club. He needs about fifty before he goes into that packed club and tries to pretend like he knows any of the songs they play, that he’s not old enough to be fucking Kesha’s father. “I’ve met your friends. They hate me.”

“They don’t hate you,” Wally says, reaching over and pulling the crinkled, near empty pack out of Hal’s shirt pocket. “And you haven’t met all of them anyway. I wouldn’t stare at Steph’s boobs again though.”

“Yeah, learned my lesson there,” Hal snorts as he lights one up, sits down on the curb so he can finish it and sighs. “I’m not dancing.”

“I guess you’ll just have to watch me dance with everybody then,” Wally says, winking as he sits next to Hal on the curb, leaning back on his hands far enough that his v-neck inches up his stomach, the jeans he’s wearing slung so low Hal swears he can see a couple of red hairs peeking out the top. 

“Come on,” Wally says when Hal gets done kissing the taste out of his mouth, cigarette long forgotten on the sidewalk, then stands up and holds his hand out for Hal to take. “I’ll buy you a drink.”

And well, Hal can’t say no to that.

 

: : :

 

The club is pretty much everything Hal figured it would be. He hasn’t been in an actual strobe-light having, bass thumping, body grinding club in years, probably when he stopped being able to pass off thirty-six as “late twenties” and started looking like a creep. 

Wally takes his hand and drags him through the crowd like he knows where he’s going and shit, of course he does. He comes here all the time with his little gang of mall kids, Hal knows because he’s licked the taste of Bailey’s of his tongue on more than one occasion when Wally sneaks into his bed after ass o’clock, sweaty and glitter-flecked from being out all night. 

“Hey guys,” Wally says when they find a booth full of a bunch of people Hal is only vaguely familiar with. “This is my Hal. I mean --”

It’s still fucking adorable when Wally blushes. “This is Hal,” he says again, like it’ll make everybody forget what he just said. “Hal, this is Donna, Jason and uh --”

“Bruce,” the guy in the motherfucking _Rolex_ with his hand on Jason’s thigh says without even looking at Hal.

“Right, Bruce. Tim and Roy are out there doing illegal things already,” he explains, pointing at the dance floor with his thumb, then back at the table. “And that’s Connor and _Kyle._ I think Dick and M are coming tonight too, but you’ve already met them.”

“Hey,” Hal says awkwardly, giving the table a little salute. They all just kind of stare at him except for Connor who gives him an equally awkward little wave and the Other Grown-up, who’s too busy doing obscene things to Jason’s neck to pay him any attention, not that Hal figures he would anyway. “Alcohol please,” he turns and mutters to Wally. 

“Right. Shots!” Wally announces startlingly and it’s kind of amazing how many kids start pouring out of the table at that one word, scurrying around like little pierced and tattooed cockroaches. 

“I’ll go with,” Jason says, crawling out of Bruce’s lap. “I wanna say hey to Kori.”

“Not without _me_ ,” Donna adds and jumps up with him. 

“Me too,” Kyle says, scowling at Wally and dragging Connor out of the booth along with him. “You always screw it up.”

“Kyle,” Wally grits out. “I swear to --”

“Be _nice_ ,” Donna says and drags them both off by their ears, leaving Hal with...oh fantastic. That guy.

The guy that can afford to wear a _Rolex_ and not the kind Hal used to hock at the kiosk on the first floor of the mall -- the real kind. The real expensive kind. _Awesome._

Hal shoves his hands into the pockets of his jacket and walks a little closer to the table, tries to think of something, anything they could possible have in common, but he knows as soon as he opens his mouth it’s going to be a tire fire. 

“Geeze,” Hal laughs, thinking about the group of kids that just poured out of the booth. “I mean, not that I’m complaining, but do they even make straight kids anymore?”

Bruce just levels a glare at him, lifts his glass of whatever-the-fuck off the table and takes a sip. 

“Right,” Hal says, taking his hands out of jacket and turning around to find Wally. “Fuck this.”

 

: : :

 

Hal makes his way through the sea of bodies and finds Wally at the bar with his friends. Wally smiles when he feels Hal’s hands on his hips, then turns around and pours a shot of something pink down his throat. It tastes like strawberries and makes him want to fuck. 

“I might be old,” Hal says, winking at Wally as he orders a round of tequila shots for all of them. “But I know something that’s always a classic.” 

Which is how he ends up watching Kara lick salt out of Donna’s cleavage, M drink a shot out of Dick’s mouth while he’s in a backbend, and getting so fucking drunk that _he_ drags _Wally_ out on the dance floor. 

“I _know_ this song,” Hal grins when _Hypnotize_ comes on and grabs Wally by his slick, skinny little hips.

“I don’t,” Wally says, grinning like a little shit, and Hal bites down on his lip before he spins Wally around, pulls his ass back against him, their bodies so flush that his dick fits perfectly in the crease of Wally’s ass, leans in and licks the sweat from the back of his neck. “God, Hal.”

Wally’s hand comes up and wraps around the back of his neck as they move together and Hal slides his hand up the front of Wally’s shirt, fingers slipping over sweat-slick skin, all the way up to his nipples. 

“God, you’re so --” Hal growls out next to Wally’s ear only to get interrupted by someone tapping him on the shoulder. 

“Hey,” a guy with shaggy red hair says to him as a kid in a goddamn skirt who looks about as high as the fucking _moon_ licks his face. “Don’t I know you from when you used to sell me really shitty weed?”

Hal squints. “Fuck. Roy?”

“Heh,” Roy says, pausing to stick his tongue down -- Hal puts two and two together - Tim’s throat. “I knew it was you. I’d know that raggedy ass jacket anywhere. There’s no way it’s still getting you as much ass as --”

“Hey,” Hal says suddenly, curling his arm around Wally’s waist. “So. Do you know Wally?”

Roy just _grins._ “Hey man,” he says to Wally, then smirks at Hal, which Hal ignores, then raises his eyebrows when Tim tries sticking his hand down his pants. “This is Tim. Say hi, baby.”

Tim raises his eyes just a little bit and Hal watches his pretty eyelashes, too long and dramatic to be natural, fan out across his cheeks when he blinks, sees how big and inky black his pupils are. Tim doesn’t say anything to them, but he does lean on his tip toes to whisper something in Roy’s ear that makes Roy bite his lip. 

“E?” Hal asks, watching as Tim pets Roy’s chest, his hair, the patchy stubble on his jawline and Roy nods; his hand hasn’t moved from Tim’s ass since they started talking. 

“Yeah,” Roy says. “Good shit too, not like that weak ass garbage you used to sling.”

“Yeah well,” Hal shrugs and Roy says, “I can share. If you guys want.”

Hal seriously thinks about it for a minute. He hasn’t been able to afford high quality shit in _forever_ and he can see how it’s affecting Tim, knows it’s _good_ , and Roy’s just offering it to him and --

“Nah,” Wally says, sliding his hand up Hal’s back and onto his shoulder. “We’re good.”

“Whatever,” Roy says, shrugging, then they lose him to Tim’s mouth again. 

“You know you don’t need that, right?” Wally says, throwing his arms around Hal’s neck as they start moving together again, Hal’s dick hard against Wally’s hips -- a combination of dancing with Wally, watching Tim grope Roy, and thinking about how amazing those drugs would’ve felt -- but Wally doesn’t seem to mind. 

“Yeah,” Hal says. “I know.”

“I mean,” Wally says, taking Hal’s hand and moving them to his ass. “It makes you want to fuck, right?”

Hal swallows when he feels Wally grind down on his thigh, his dick almost just as hard as Hal’s is, grabs Wally’s ass tighter and grinds with him, pulls him so close Wally’s breath is right in his ear. 

“It’s just. You already want to do that,” Wally says, digging his nails into the back of Hal’s neck. “Right?”

“Fuck,” Hal says and peels Wally off of him, but doesn’t take his hands off of his hips. “You think I’ll make a bad impression if I take you home right now?”

“I think if you don’t I’m going to go find Roy and Tim,” Wally says, biting his lip when he sees the flare of jealousy in Hal’s eyes and feels his grip on his hips tighten. 

Bruce shoots him a dirty look as he’s dragging Wally through the club behind him, but he and Jason are practically fucking through their clothes, so he really doesn’t have a leg to stand on, Hal figures.

Besides, fuck that guy.

 

: : :

 

The car ride back to Hal’s place is the longest fucking drive of his entire life. And he’s driven from _Canada._ Not legally, technically, but --

Fuck. His mind is going a mile a minute. Wally keeps _touching_ him, and touching _himself_ , and about a block ago Hal realized that they haven’t actually fucked yet and okay, maybe he almost ran a cyclist off the road, but that’s not really his fault. 

Wally doesn’t know. He’s never even. Christ, he’d never even touched another dick before Hal.

“Hal,” Wally says and suddenly Hal realizes they’ve been parked in front of the apartment complex for -- he has no idea how long, actually. “Are you okay? Do you -- do you not --”

“Hush,” Hal says and grabs Wally’s face in his hands, kisses him for so long his mouth feels raw, then turns the car off and they both get out. Wally attacks him as soon as they get in the elevator and the people who get in off the third floor give them dirty looks, Hal assumes from the state of their clothes and the myriad of bruises peppering Wally’s throat. 

_Finally_ they get to Hal’s place and Wally is practically climbing him as soon as Hal shuts the door, fucking his tongue down Hal’s throat and tugging his shirt off and pulling at his jeans and --

Hal laughs a little against his mouth, cups Wally’s face in his hands. “Slow down, gorgeous. I’m not going anywhere.” 

Then he picks Wally up and wraps his legs around him, runs into the wall a couple of times as he walks them to the bedroom because he can’t stop kissing him everywhere, then throws Wally down on his bed and starts stripping him too. 

“God, you’re amazing,” Hal says, kneeling in front of Wally once they’re both naked, running his hands down Wally’s smooth, freckled thighs. “You have no idea all the things I want to do to you, do you?”

Wally blushes at that, bright red that spreads all the way down his chest and makes his cock twitch and leak onto his belly. 

“Show me,” Wally says and Hal just smiles down at him. 

“Oh I will,” he says, straddling Wally and leaning down to kiss him, suck on his bottom lip until Wally whines for him. “But tonight I want you to fuck me.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Wally says. “But --”

Hal doesn’t say anything, just kisses his way down Wally’s chest, memorizing the pattern of freckles on his way down, then looks up at Wally as he wraps his lips around his dick and swallows it down. 

“Oh _god_ , Hal,” Wally cries out, back arching off the bed, fingers digging into the sheets. “God, that’s -- _ah._ ”

Hal loves doing this. He’s always loved doing it, but there’s something beautiful and wonderful about doing it for Wally. He’s always amazed at how _he’s_ the one doing this, that he’s the one that gets to hear all the little sounds and moans that Wally lets out when he tongues the head of his cock, the sharp little desperate gasps he makes when Hal sucks on his balls. Hal doesn’t deserve it -- any of it, but Wally’s letting him have it anyway, so he’s going to take everything while he can.

“Oh fuck, _fuck_ ,” Wally whines when Hal goes too fast too soon, reaches down and tugs at his hair. “Don’t -- not -- not yet.”

“Not yet,” Hal repeats, sitting back and wiping his mouth, then reaching over and grabbing the lube out of the top drawer, smiling when Wally looks up at him with his big, brown puppy dog eyes, terrified and eager as hell all at the same time. 

“I don’t,” Wally says, biting his lip when Hal flips the lid on the lube, squirts some onto Wally’s fingers. “Hal, I’ve never --”

“I know,” Hal says, taking Wally’s hand and putting it between his legs. “That’s why I’m gonna walk you through it. Right there -- you feel it right?”

Wally nods, mouth parted in awe as he looks up at Hal, watching his face. 

“Good,” Hal says and licks his lips. “Push one inside.”

Wally swallows thickly and turns the brightest shade of pink Hal’s ever seen, but then Hal feels him nudging at his hole, still watching every little micro expression on Hal’s face, and Hal makes a _mmm_ sound when Wally finally pushes inside. It doesn’t really stretch him that much and honestly, he could’ve taken two of Wally’s delicate little fingers, but he wanted to start out slow with him, show him how -- plus, it still feels fucking good. 

“That’s good,” Hal says, leaning down to brush his mouth over Wally’s. “Gimme another.”

“Oh,” Wally says, eyes brightening up so _pretty_ , and Hal can feel Wally’s dick twitch between their two bodies. “Okay.”

Hal hums again when he feels Wally’s second finger push inside of him, kisses Wally’s jaw and tilts his hips back just enough that it makes Wally’s fingers slip a little deeper, makes him gasp out a moan next to Wally’s ear.

“Oh god,” Wally says, like he can’t believe he got Hal to make a noise like that. He recognizes the tone from the one he uses all the time.

“Yeah,” Hal says, the word rolling out of his mouth as he rocks his hips back again. “Fuck me with them, Wal.”

“God,” Wally says again, whisper-like against Hal’s cheek and Hal echoes the sentiment as soon as Wally starts pumping his fingers in and out of him, slowly at first, then picking up a quicker pace once he hears how hard Hal’s breathing. 

“Christ that feels good,” Hal says next to Wally’s ear, hands planted on each side of his pillow. “Give me another, Wally. Jesus, _yes._ ”

Hal’s elbows give out on him when Wally stretches him open with a third, hesitant finger. He moans loans and deep and just drapes himself over Wally as Wally fucks him with his fingers, breathing just as heavy, maybe more so, than Hal. 

“Hal,” Wally breathes out, pausing to kiss him, let Hal suck on his tongue and moan shamelessly into his mouth. “Hal, _please._ I need -- I need to fuck you.”

Hal has to steady himself at the sound of those words coming out of Wally’s mouth -- not just the words, but how raw and desperate and _needy_ they sound, like if Hal doesn’t let him fuck him right now he’s just going to go mad with it. 

“Yeah,” Hal grunts out, kissing him hard enough to bruise, to bleed. “I need that too.”

He squirts more lube onto his own fingers as Wally slips his fingers out of him, reaches back and gives Wally’s dick a couple of strokes to get him slicked up, then positions himself over him and starts to sink down. 

“ _Hal_ ,” Wally whines, digging his fingers into Hal’s thighs. “Oh god, you feel -- _hhhhnnfuck me._ ”

“Fuck yeah,” Hal says. He can feel the sweat beading around his hairline as he starts fucking himself on Wally’s dick, can feel the burn of stomach muscles he hasn’t used in too long as he lifts and lowers himself back down. Wally’s nipples are hard as diamonds and he practically fucking screams when Hal dips his head and teases them with his tongue. Hal had found out just how sensitive they were the second or third time they fooled around, that he could get Wally fully hard just sucking on them and teasing them with his teeth and his tongue. “God, Wally. You fill me up so nice, baby. Just wanna ride you like this all damn _day_. Wanna ride you till you fuckin’ pop for me, gorgeous.”

“Oh, Hal -- _fuck_ , I’m --,” Wally says, squeezing his eyes shut as his orgasm slams into him out of nowhere, body shuddering beneath Hal’s and Hal can feel him coming and god, that didn’t take long, but that somehow makes it even _hotter._

Hal kisses him through, swallowing each and every one of Wally’s hot little whimpers until he’s totally spent. Then Wally looks up at him with his beautiful, glittering eyes and gives him an orgasm drunk, lopsided smile. 

“C’mere,” he says, crooked a finger at him, so Hal does, tilting his head back and sighing when Wally tilts his head up, grabs Hal’s ass, and swallows him down. 

“God,” Hal groans, burying his hand in Wally’s wild, red hair, not being able to keep himself from fucking Wally’s perfect mouth just a little. “God, Wally. I wish you could -- fuck, look at you.”

There’s no way he deserves this. This fucking angel of a kid with his pretty pink mouth stretched around his cock, those gorgeous puppy dog eyes looking up at him like all he wants in the world is for Hal to come in his mouth -- there’s no way. 

But Wally moans around him, _moans_ even though he just came his brains out and probably shouldn’t want anything except an eight hour nap right now, and Hal loses every ounce of control and just grabs him by his hair and fucks Wally’s mouth until he’s coming, Wally’s name like some kind of blasphemy on his lips, watches as Wally chokes on his come, as it dribbles out of his mouth and onto his chin and Wally _still_ looks up at him like the sun shines out of his ass. 

“Christ,” Hal says, dissolving into laughter as he wipes as Wally’s chin. “You’re a fucking _mess_ , you know that?”

Wally just snorts, tangling himself up in Hal’s arms when Hal flops over on the bed next to him. “Look who’s talking.”

And well --

Hal can’t argue with _that._


End file.
